The major objective of this proposal is to determine the impact of infections, especially the "chronic", "slow" and ill defined forms, on disturbances of normal development in man. Through serial microbiologic, serologic, immunologic and clinical study of the pregnant mother and her offspring, emphasis will be placed on the role of the "chronic" intrauterine infections in production of disturbances of fetal development and malfunctions later in life. Insight into the pathogenesis of these disturbances will be approached through detailed investigation of routes of transmission, effect of gestational age, antigenic variation amongst organisms, mechanism of tissue injury, and their relation to outcome of pregnancy and nature of disease in the newborn. Similar longitudinal studies in infected infants will be used to determine long term effects of "chronic" intrauterine infections. Considering the current emphasis on the development of vaccine against CMV, major efforts will be devoted toward delineating pathogenetic features of this infection relevant to this proposed preventive measure. Bibliographic references: Alford, C.A., Stagno, S. and Reynolds, D.W.: Diagnosis of chronic perinatal infections. Amer. J. Dis. Child., 129:455-463, April, 1975. (Presented at the "International Workshop on Latent Effects of Malnutrition During Pregnancy", Guatemala City, January 10-12, 1974); Whitley, R.J., Ch'ien, L.T., Buchanan, R.A. and Alford, C.A., Jr.: Studies on adenine arabinoside - a model for antivinal chemotherapeutics. In: antivinal Mechanisms--Perspectives in Virology IX, edited by Morris Pollard, published by Acadmic Press, chapter 18, pp. 315-336, 1975. (Presented at the Gustav Stern Symposium "Perspectives in Virology IX", February 4-5, 1974, New York City).